User blog:JaphethMario/SuperMarioGlitchy4 vs SuperMarioLogan. Japheth's Rap Battles Ep.3
This will be the first time I made a Rap Meaning. So I was bored, so I made a short battle from my spare time. SOME NEWS AND STUFF Actually is more like I don’t any ideas for Japheth’s Fictional Rap Battles. I mean these are some of the characters I want to use so badly -Crash Bandicoot (I have an idea of him going against Banjo and Kazooie, cause N64 vs PS1) -Phoenix Wright (I don’t want him vs Finch or Birdman, cause three users made a 1v1 ft. 1 battle with different order, maybe I can use Miles Edgeworth instead) -Professor Layton -Stewie Griffiin and Brian Griffin (I want a different Family Guy representative, like Bart Simpson) -Bill Cipher -South Park or maybe just Eric Cartman -Another Undertale character (sans won’t have a cameo again :P) -Bubsy (yes, I’m dead serious) -Donkey Kong -Fawful -More Super Mario and Touhou characters cause why the hell not Or maybe I can just make Reimu Hakurei vs Mario, Reimu Hakurei vs Plants, Mario vs Plants, Reimu Hakurei vs an electeric fan, if i'm out of ideas, wouldn't you say, Justin Buckner. (Nah, I'm just joking, but I'm kinda annoyed that you use the same characters and same match-ups) THE REAL BATTLE So anyways... This is the third battle, Japheth‘s Rap Battles (a spinoff series where I can put battles that are not in my main series). This feature famous SM64 Blooper, SuperMarioGlitchy4, against popular Mario Plush Video Maker, SuperMarioLogan, to see which Youtubers makes the better Super Mario content (Note: 'SuperMarioLogan is in '''Red', SupermarioGlitchy4 is in Blue, and Jeffy is in Yellow, even tho it's pointless)''' SuperMarioLogan: Here’s a SML Question for all of you, “who‘s better between the two?” A entertainer with real comedic views, or a hobo who thinks old memes are still cool You‘re a self-insert, glorified recolor of a plumber who doesn’t know what a brain is The highest form of humor you made, is making Stupid and Dumb faces When comparing to me, you’re below both in sub count and the entire globe You fought off crocs and spiders, yet you’re scared of a fucking kids show Who actually wants to watch a video where they’re force to read misspelled subtitles? That’s why you only got famous from stealing actual voice talents SuperMarioGltichy4 Verse: Oh isn’t this Cute? A chomp who thinks he can take this fat plumber on a war If there‘s something your reviewers failed at, is criticizing how annoying loud you are Touching plushies, and fingering puppets, is the only content you can handle Who represent what makes Youtube shady, a crude show disguised as a toy channel (Fuck you, daddy) I’m the better Mario content, cause despite your name; you torture the main Nintendo dude And a better rapper, too, why don’t you ask your black friends to rock the mic for you? You couldn’t continue your series, despite uploading three times a week So slow your upload rate down, before you crash like you behind the wheel SuperMarioLogan Verse: After seeing your GMod shitpost, makes me question... Jeffy Verse: ...Are you fucking high!? SuperMarioLogan Verse: Did you forget that you’re a SM64 blooper, not a knockoff of some Kitty guy Ditching all your friends after you become a star, man Come on, you’re a Ranger , but still didn’t defend Starman This creep got codes to make Mario nude, that I’m surprise hat no one flag it! Face it, no girls wants that Asian Pee Pee , cause you’re a fucking faggot SuperMarioGlitchy4 Verse: Man, you’re beating a dead Joseph’s mom, your stereotype jokes hit rock bottom Didn’t expect you drop that Bad Word harder than your fans clicking the dislike button You got bad taste on comedy, just like a plate of spaghetti However the only thing that I’m offended, is that you‘re pandering to be edgy The biggest rip-off of Logan, is yourself, copying your idea You’re surrounded by haters that even your own idol wants to kill ya POLLS: WHO WON SMG4/SuperMarioGlitchy4 SML/SuperMarioLogan Category:Blog posts